1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable connectors, and more particularly to a multiple-mount clevis construction for speed control throttle cables on automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore throttle cables for speed governing systems of automotive vehicles have generally been provided with a single integral clevis end having formed therein a longitudinal slot. The slot is adapted to receive a pin for operatively connecting the cable to the throttle attachment point of the vehicle. Inasmuch as the clevis end is integrally affixed to the throttle cable, and different models of vehicles require cables of different lengths and different clevis configurations, it has been necessary to have available a number of different versions of the cable assembly. In other words, in order to install so-called cruise control systems with the various available combinations of engines and induction systems, it is necessary to provide a number of throttle cable configurations for connecting the cruise control servo mechanism to the throttle attachment point. Such a proliferation of parts merely results in purchasing, inventory control and logistics problems in O.E.M. factory installation, but the matter becomes acute in providing for retrofit installation of cruise control systems at dealerships and garages. In that event the manufacturer must either provide an installation kit including several different cables with each cruise control unit, or employ a universal linkage that can be adapted to fit various units.
In accordance with the latter alternative it has been proposed to interconnect the end of the cable and the throttle hook-up point by means of a length of bead chain or wire rope. The installer then determines the required length for the chain or rope and affixes a suitable connector. Such an arrangement is not entirely satisfactory in that it involves the exercise of judgment on the part of the installer in determining the appropriate length of the chain or rope. Furthermore, there is the possibility of malfunction due to kinking, bending or drooping of the bead chain or wire rope.
For original equipment factory installation there has been provided a so-called shielded clevis design wherein a clevis having an elongated slot therein is affixed by means of a tubular shield and anchor means, to the end of the servo cable. This design offers several advantages over the flexible or universal units including the fact that the elongated slots of the clevis allows the throttle to glide back in non-cruise mode, thereby preventing kinking or bending of the cruise control linkage. The possibility of throttle hang-up due to bead chain or wire rope droop is eliminated, and installation is simplified and made error-proof in that the distance from anchor point to throttle attachment is fixed, so the installer need not determine the length of bead chain or wire rope required.
Such an arrangement is not, however, readily adapted to the retrofit installation of cruise control systems due to the various forms of clevis required for attaching the servo cable at the throttle hook-up point. For example, a single vehicle model supplied in its basic form with a standard four cylinder carbureted engine, may optionally be available with a four cylinder fuel injected or a four cylinder turbo-charged engine, a six cylinder two barrel carbureted or six cylinder fuel injected engine, a performance two barrel V-8 engine, or a high output four barrel V-8 engine. Each engine combination might require a unique clevis arrangement, and thus the after market cruise control manufacturer must either supply the unit in seven separate kits, or include seven cables in a single kit for that one vehicle model. It will thus be apparent that the alternatives are unwieldy and expensive, and there remains a need for a simple, relatively economical, universal means for connecting a cruise control servo cable to a throttle attachment point.